


Call It A Love Spell

by waifukou



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, So here I am years later writing it, Teen Romance, They deserved more screen time, This is focused on Zatanna and Robin's relationship largely off screen, basically a more in depth of what happened when she moved in to the team, how her relationship with Robin began and ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifukou/pseuds/waifukou
Summary: She told him to be as chalant as he'd like, she had no idea how bold he was going to be afterward making that comment. She wasn't complaining, in fact, she greatly sought and was looking forward to his flirtatious remarks. Zatanna x Robin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Call It A Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This will loosely follow plot points of the end of season one for this story! This fanfic is a more in-depth story of how Zatanna and Robin's relationship formed and relationship might have looked like off-screen along with how she maneuvers her way around him when she moves in with the Team. I'm not trying to write this to be anything serious, I just really enjoyed the pairing and wanted more and was super sad to see them split so soon. Anyway, enjoy the cliches and tension!

“So, good kidnapping?” Robin asks, tapping her shoulder. 

Zatanna doesn’t even have to move. The bio chair swivels for her to face Robin. She smiles at him, feeling much more relaxed after the events and fighting alongside the team. Robin has been doing a great job at making her feel welcomed, some comments even giving her the faint impression that he likes her. 

It was adorable. 

“Actually, yeah. Best ever.”

Robin chuckles. “First of many, I hope.” 

Oh yeah, he definitely likes her. 

“If my dad doesn’t ground me for life,” Zatanna says matter of factly. 

She could just picture it now, most definitely he and Black Canary are already aware of their sudden absence after their prolonged tour as well as Captain Marvel complaining where they are.

She bites her lip, anxious of the heavy verbal reprimanding awaiting her. 

Robin touches her shoulder again. “Well, just in case he does that, here.” 

Zatanna looks down at the piece of paper being slid in her lap. She unfolds it to reveal a set of digits. 

“Keep in touch?” 

She tries to give him her best coy smile. “You bet.” 

It is hours later after the embarrassing spectacle her dad makes when they land back at Mount Justice, waiting for them in the pouring rain. Through the flight back home and as they approach their home, she is finally released from her dad’s long tangent on misbehaving, recklessness, the dangers of her actions, and how he was worried sick. It punches Zatanna with guilt as she stays silent through it all, not even trying to worm or justify her way through this one. But she’d be damned to say she didn’t regret it. She loved every second of it.

Patting down her wet hair with her towel, Zatanna sits on the edge of her bed. She isn’t ready to sleep yet, to start her week tomorrow once again at her pretentious Catholic school to place upon her in front of an obedient child. Already, she has washed away the stench and any remains from their well-fought battles with the team today. 

When scrubbing her body, she hovers over her shoulder lightly, smiling fondly at Robin ensuring to her multiple times through the evening that he is all aboard for her to do more missions with them.

Glancing at her desk is her phone, Zatanna gets up and throws her towel on the back of her chair. She examines her phone, it is nearly dead and moves around her drawer to seek her charger. While placing it into the socket, she fights a mental battle of messaging Robin. 

The strip of paper with his number is comparable to the sight of a fortune cookie. 

What does she even say to him? She told him to be as chalant as he’d like. He took it to heart, flirting with her the rest of the night through. At first, she was taken back, mildly surprised at his eagerness towards her then reciprocating his bold lines with some of her own. 

It was a pleasant exchange that Zatanna wish to know more about him but where does she even begin? 

Looking at the clock, it is nearing midnight. She will need to wake up bright and early tomorrow but adrenaline still pumps through her from the rescue on Tornado and the slaying of Red Volcano.

Chills creep up her side replaying the noble sacrifices of Tornado’s siblings to stop him. It is enough for her to search up more information on the team besides the personal opinions of her father’s given on each member.

After a few hours, she gains a little insight on Connor alias Superboy. Turns out, he was a project designed to replicate and clone Superman. The earlier members of the team liberated him and created extensive damage to where news articles featured the scene but the company along with any details are properly erased. No matter how many times she rephrases her search, it all brings up essentially the same or near duplicate of articles she’s read. Looks like someone doesn’t want their name to be found. 

Nothing extensive or any autobiographical details of the team could be found on the web besides Superboy, all she picks up is that most of them are protégés with pictures alongside their mentors. She could have figured this all out for herself. Zatanna considers using a precision spell to bring out any details she’s missed but there is a reason information on them is scarce.

She doesn’t want to poke her nose in where it’s not wanted. She hushedly closes her laptop, afraid it would wake her father up despite being a hallway and two rooms away. 

Her audaciousness has vanished, exhausting it through the useless research she had hoped to find on the team. Kicking off her slippers, Zatanna slams into her satin sheets and gets lost into a dream of the team asking her to accompany them on another adventure. 

VVV

“Zatanna!” Katie exclaims dashing through the hall to skirt beside her. 

Katie is a sweet girl, often can launch into tangents about her faith that makes Zatanna want to zip her lips up with a charm. But she has only been the kindest to her, she just takes her religious promises and classes very seriously. Nothing wrong with that. 

Grabbing a binder before shutting her blue locker, Zatanna greets the girl. “Good morning.” 

“Hey! Did you finish your essay for Mr. Kreutzer's class? I totally forgot I stayed up late last night watching a movie series with my family.” Katie says, her face turning a bright shade of red as each word escapes her lip. It almost matches her hair. She is flustered, likely having never missed an assignment in her life. 

“Calm down, okay? I’m sure he will let you slide. You’ve always been incredibly diligent with your work, turning it two days before the due date. Just tell him your family needed you for an emergency and he will understand.” 

The two girls begin walking to their homeroom but Katie stops making the black-haired female halt as well. “Wait! Zatanna! Are you saying I should lie to him so he won’t give me a bad grade? That’s awful! I can’t and shouldn’t lie to Mr. Kreutzer.” 

Zatanna rolls her eyes. Here she goes again, the speech of being good and how lying is not a morally incorrect thing to do. If it wasn’t for her father’s reputation, she’d already have placed some type of incantation to limit this girl’s word count along with half the student body. 

“Fine. Tell him what you want, but wasn’t watching that movie series with your family important? In a way, it was an emergency. Who knows the next time when you can do that again? It was an important family type of emergency.” Zatanna explains.

Katie lets her friend’s work sink in, obviously mulling it over before sighing. She gives her a sheepish grin.

“You’re right, Zatanna. I hope I’m not annoying you. I really appreciate you helping him.” 

She can’t get mad at Katie for too long and gives her a grin. She pats her redhead female friend’s back while walking her to her first-period class. Katie does annoy her a great deal but she would rather deal with issues like this than the other teenagers who whine about their low allowance every day or what the latest trend on social media.

Luckily for Katie, Mr. Kreutzer doesn’t even end up collecting the essays. The periods all blur together for Zatanna, she easily follows along, jotting down notes and paying close attention but her mind is elsewhere. 

She wonders what the team does during this time of day. Everyone is around her age, do they also go to school? If so what type? Is it a public high school or a private one like hers? What does Connor do since technically he is only a few months old? How does he blend in? Judging by his lack of mannerisms and experience of the world, Zatanna places a bet that he is the type to stir trouble. 

Her mind lingers longer on Robin and his mischievous smile. She never was able to message him last night. Should she do so tonight? 

Katie informs her she has clarinet practice to go so is unable to walk home with her. Zatanna reassures her that it’s fine as she is grabbing her backpack. Walking out of the grand entrance shoved restlessly by other students, she trudges on. She reaches the gates of her high school, turning the heel of her polished black shoes to the route of her home, but is jerked back. 

“Wha-” 

Zatanna shifts into a defensive stance, ready to slam whoever touched her so roughly into the concrete but is stunned at the sight. 

Robin is looking back at her with a funky grin except it really isn’t Robin, not the one she met and combated alongside with yesterday. Replaced with his suit is casual clothes, a pair of black jeans with a red hoodie on and a pair of expensive shades on. 

She scoffs, put off but certainly not displeased at the sight of him, especially in his new wardrobe. She likes casual Robin. “How did you find me?” 

“I have my ways.” He says with a cheeky smile that is an invitation for trouble. 

“Slightly weird but I’ll let it slide knowing who you’re the protege of,” Zatanna comments before staring down at Robin who is still holding onto her elbow. She raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry. I was standing and looking at you dead in the eye for five minutes but you were completely out of it.” Robin continues. “Not really a good idea considering who you are and who your dad is.” 

Zatanna fights back a blush. “I know. Dad comments all the time that I need to stop zoning out and stay alert an awful habit.” 

“I can help you break it.” Robin says. Zatanna gives him a perplexing look. “Oh, you know, I mean, practice, training with me. Your dad said you could benefit with more of it.”

“Oh, yeah, I’d love that. However, I doubt you’d come all this way here to ask to train with me?” 

“You got me. I’m here for another kidnapping. Are you up for it?” Robin asks, glasses glinting in the sun. There are eyes on the two of them, some girls gasping at the sight of the mysterious cute boy with no uniform and guys whispering questioning if that was her boyfriend. It is bothersome attention however she is basking in it. She enjoys continuing the show she and Robin are putting on. 

Her consciousness reminds her of who she is again. If her dad finds out she is not home soon, he will explode into another outburst again and Zatanna is really beginning to worry of what will become of his blood pressure. But, she knows she can make up some excuse of being out with Katie or Lisa (another friend of hers) that she was hanging out with either of them and lost track of time. After all, she is currently being kidnapped. 

“Of course. Let’s go.” Zatanna declares, a full-blown smile on her face that she is extremely proud of (she wears her retainers every night) and yanks Robin’s hand. At first, Robin is taken aback as he is forcibly dragged along but easily catches up to jog side by side with her. 

After running past the school, away from all the eyes, into the city, the two stop, huffing to catch their breath and laugh joyfully at each other’s sweat-drenched forehead. To cool down, they decide to look around the city. Passing each shop, the two make small conversation, enjoying standing a little too close to each other before Zatanna teases him to playfully shove him aside whenever a full-blown blush is creeping onto her face at one of his remarks. 

She announces she is hungry and conveniently they are standing in front of a little market, Zatanna doesn’t bother grabbing a basket as she knows exactly what she wants. Heading over to the candy section, she snatches a bag of gummy bears and picks up an apple as well. Robin is no longer beside her, running off somewhere else to grab something. Walking around to catch him, she finds that he is beside the slushy machine making himself one. 

It is something she would have never expected. Zatanna giggles, making her way to him. She spots him slapping the transparent lid onto the drink revealing he chose cherry. 

“Ready?” Zatanna asks. 

“Yeah.” Robin says. 

Robin motions her to the self-checkout option and is tapping the touch screen computer to manually register his slushie. Then he rings up her apple and gummy bears. Zatanna gasps, looking down at her hands and finds it is no longer there. She glances back to glare at him.

“Stop it! I can pay for it. You don’t have to.” 

“What kind of rude kidnapper would I be if I let you pay for it?” Robin says dramatically. He throws her the apple which she catches with ease but stuffs the gummy in his pocket. “These though, we will share.” 

Zatanna loves how he states it without question. Slurping on his shake and biting into her apple, they leave the store and stumble upon a bench. Finishing her apple in large bites while Robin quietly moves his straws to get the remains, Zatanna whispers an enchantment that makes the core of the apple disappear. It has now landed into a trash bin somewhere within the city. Robin smiles at her and she reciprocates one in return. 

“So, did you skip school to wait for me? Unless you don’t go to school.”

Robin lets out a chuckle, letting go of the straw. “I do go to school and it isn’t skipping unless they find out. Besides, I’d do it again anytime for all the reactions you showed me today. Absolutely priceless.” 

Zatanna takes note of Robin not revealing which high school. 

“Well, you surprised me today in many ways. You have a knack at doing that, Robin.” 

He gives her another dazzling smile. “Just being chalant like you said.”

Another note is taken on him for his name.

She shoots him a small beam, not entirely comfortable that he is hiding so much but slightly understands why. She recalls hearing from her dad that Batman is very keen on withholding any personal or extra deals from them in the Justice League. It only makes sense his protege would follow. She wonders if she could possibly ask someone else on the team if they know any better, Artemis seems nice as well as M’gann. 

“It’s getting late,” Zatanna states, noticing the sky is changing colors and her father will likely be coming home now. She turns back at Robin. “You better get going, troublemaker.” 

“I’ll walk you home?” He asks, standing up fast. 

Zatanna purses her lips, contemplating if it’s a good idea. She enjoys that he offers this time, without just jumping up and doing it. 

“My dad might see you, maybe another time? I’ll text you to let you know that I’m home safe.” Zatanna states. 

“Sure, whatever works best for you.” Robin says. He is about to walk away when Zatanna is the one to spontaneously grabs his elbow this time. It is out of reflex that he launches to tackle her even though he knows it is Zatanna but freezes when she quickly leaves him a soft kiss. 

It is fleeting but Zatanna feels warmth fill her face. She smiles shyly, loving his startled expression and fast blinks. 

“Hopefully, I can get my dad to visit again soon. I’ll keep you informed. Bye!” Zatanna calls out, already sprinting away to the other side of town. She grabs strands of her hair to hide the wide twinkle in her face. She is tempted to turn around to see what his expression is now as she can feel the weight of his gaze on her back until she disappears. 


End file.
